


Mistletoe Kisses

by Anonymous



Series: seven minutes verse [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patton's quite a fan of mistletoe.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: seven minutes verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069877
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Mistletoe Kisses

Patton was a big fan of mistletoe. He didn’t celebrate Christmas, but the mistletoe tradition was lots of fun, he found.

Roman may have found Patton placing mistletoe everywhere, but he didn’t really judge. He wondered if, should he find himself under a mistletoe with Patton, he’d get a kiss. He didn’t have to wait very long to find out, since he had forgotten about the mistletoe.

Patton bound up to him, almost like a puppy. “Hey, Roman, guess what?”

“What?” Roman asked, looking down at him. 

Patton raised a hand to point out the mistletoe. Then he smiled and looked expectantly at Roman. 

“Are you sure?” Roman asked.

Patton nodded.

Roman leaned in and gave a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. When they both pulled back, Patton smiled at him and walked away, leaving Roman to touch his own lips in almost reverence.

Patton had no idea what effect he had on people, did he?

Virgil came over later. Patton was, of course, quick to answer the door. Patton beamed at him, looking up, causing Virgil to look up as well. Virgil huffed a laugh as Patton wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Very festive,” Virgil commented.

“But of course,” Patton said, “It’s the holidays.” He pulled Virgil inside. “You’ll never guess what I have in the kitchen, though.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “That so?” he said, following Patton into the kitchen.

Patton giggled and smiled almost mischievously. He turned around when they stopped near a counter. “Right here,” he said.

Virgil stopped where Patton had indicated and looked up. “What a surprise,” he said, deadpan, and Patton laughed again, stepping up to him. He lifted his head up and pressed his lips to Virgil’s. He leaned into him.

“I think I’m starting to appreciate mistletoe a little more,” Virgil said between kisses.

“Good,” Patton said, placing his hands on Virgil’s cheeks and kissing him again.


End file.
